Faithful Meeting and Death
by sugarmybutt
Summary: Ging ,Gon's father, had a daughter too. She is Gon's half-sister. Who is her mother? And how does having her affect Ging's life? And how will it affect Gon when he finally meets Ging? This story will not be continued after chapter 3 and a new version of this story will be posted soon.
1. Chapter 1

Well this story was inspired by... well I have no idea what inspired me to write it but I hope it inspires you. If you would like to help me VIA creative criticism be my guest... just make such that you are not just dissing my story but giving me creative criticism. Also this story will completely surprise you in the fifth chapter, I think. It could be the fourth chapter actually...

* * *

There is a lovely devil named Ko. Ko Freecs was the younger half-sister that Gon never knew about. She was the one that their father ,Ging, kept. While she was not actually a devil like her name, Ko, suggests she had a major temper problem but hey no one is perfect. Like her mother she had blue eyes but everything else about her physical appearance was all from Ging. This is her and her family's story.

Ko's POV

We checked into the hotel around 9 O'clock. P.M.

"Are you hungry?" Ging, my father asked he was always trying to make sure I was well cared for.

"Always, why do you even bother asking? What's on the menu?" I asked. I guess that wasn't really a nice answer but hey he should have expected it. It was a stupid question. I hated stupid questions, they just wasted energy.

"Here you go Mr. Freecs." said a clerk handing him the keys to the room. He was about to ask if we needed anything else(It was pretty obvious) but before the clerk could even open his mouth we were gone. There wasn't a need to stay around and talk plus I was hungry. We walked across the street to the five-star restaurant called the Red Dot. Yoppie-Freakin-Doo. After eating their special ,called The Red Dot Special (Not very creative), we went back into the kitchen to learn how to cook it. I liked cooking so what if it was girly to cook, I was a girl. It was very hard to make and only four people in the world could make it correctly so who cared if it was girly to cook sometimes it was harder to cook than to beat up some muscle-bound jerk. Soon though, that number would turn to six people. After my 56 try(Seriously it was hard to make) I finally got it right. This is me reiterating what I said before: It truly was a hard dish to make. I looked at the clock. Ten minutes till midnight. Darn, I took a long time.

"I finally got it right!" I said out loud. "Well I am going back to the hotel to go to sleep. Night!"dad just nodded his head not really paying attention. He still hadn't got it right. I kinda felt bad for the chef trying to teach him to make it. Then I remember he showed me how to do it once and left to help my dad because he is sooooooooooo much more important. I left and went to the hotel. When I got to the hotel room I saw my grandfather. He had already written the note. I nodded my head and grabbed my bag. We walked out of the hotel.

"I hope your plan works." he muttered.

"Of course it will." I said confidently. Laughing out loud at his disbelieving look. It would work, it had too.

Ging's POV

I did the dish once more this time doing it correctly. I was only trying to make my daughter look good but not only had I mesmerized the recipe but messed up perfectly every time. If that made sense.

"Well I shall go too." I said to the chef wanting to be with my daughter when the boys finally came. It has been five years since Gon took and passed the Hunter test, four years since his friend Killua Zoldyck passed the test and in the past three years they have done amazing things together. I was quite proud. Ko really wanted to meet her brother so we left a totally obvious trail that anyone hunter or not could follow. Well maybe if they weren't hunters it wouldn't be possible to find us but they were hunters. When I entered no one was in the lobby. That was odd. I went upstairs to our room and used the spare key to get in. It was way to quiet. I looked into Ko's room. She wasn't there. That would be weird to anyone who didn't know her but I knew her. She could fall asleep anywhere so I would have to look everywhere to find her. Thank god I was smart enough to get a smallish hotel penthouse. I went into the small living room and saw a note on the table. I went over to it. Ko would never leave a note she would just leave. It read:

I have your daughter. If you want her back go to the Zoldyck's residence. Be there two days from now on March 11. (only one day now) Be there at 9 P.M. Sharp. Don't bring anyone else.

Z

Someone knocked at the door. I went over and opened it in a daze still holding the note in my hand and yet still hoping it was Ko. It wasn't her. I almost laughed of course it wasn't her...

"Dad?" one of the two boys standing there asked. He had to be Gon and the other one Killua. I took a good look at them. Yep it was Gon and Killua. Perfect timing. Not.

"Yes ,Gon?" I asked making it obvious I knew who he was. I left the door opened and went back to the couch that was in the living room and sat on it. I still couldn't believe she was taken. She was stronger than me. Well that was the way I raised her. To be stronger than me. And how did they find her and why would they want her and how the hell did they ,and it had to be they as in more than one, find us? All these questions and more whirled and danced around in my head. I put the note on the table and went off into my thoughts trying to figure out the answers to my own questions even though I knew it was hopeless . But I still understood what was happening around me I wasn't helpless to any degree, so I just don't understand why I let Killua pick up the note and read it. While he was doing that Gon asked me a question.

"Why did you make it so obvious where you were?" Haha good question. Your sister that you might never meet is great at blackmail and getting what she wants. I would've snickered at that but didn't... her type of blackmail was to say do what I want or you will be on the receiving end of my anger. It was quite scary. Even I was fearful of her anger even though I knew she ould never really hurt me. Not like others that pissed her off.

"She wanted to meet you and now they took her.'' I said quite simply, not really explaining.


	2. Chapter 2

OKAY, YAY! I have now post a new chapter! Input on this story will help!(I think... but only good stuff or good creative criticism) Also I changed Ken's name (The kinda main character) from Ken to Ko. Tell me if I missed any.

* * *

*It is still Ging's POV*

"What? What the heck are you talking about?" Gon asked but Killua answered. I started to like Killua smart guy.

"You had a daughter? Why didn't you let Aunt Mito know?"he said not really answering Gon's question like I thought. Just adding gas to a fire. I take back what I thought.

"Ko. Ko is your half-sister. She really wanted to meet you, Gon. She begged me," Okay it was way more blackmail than begging but... When they met her they would understand. "to let you guys find us just so she could meet you in person but your family took her, Killua. They took her." I silently started to cry. Grrrrrrrrr... How girly. Ko would've kicked my ass. I wiped my tears away but they still saw them. They probably thought I didn't want to seem weak to them but it was less that and more that I don't want Ko to find out and give me a lecture. She was my daughter but not only did she not only have a mind of her own but she was strong and scary enough to kick my ass. I trained her so well...Killua stood up,

"Well what are you guys waiting for let's go get her.

Ko's POV

Grandpa and I got off the bus. It was a tour bus and this is the last stop before it went back into town. The bus was crowded...It was annoying. The bus stopped right in front of the gates. We went right to the gates and grandpa was going to open them but,

"I want to open them up this time." I said to grandpa. He nodded his head in the affirmative.

"Thanks miss tour lady!" I yelled. I was taught to be polite. Hmmm... maybe I should've remembered her name. Oh well. I then opened the gates my muscles bulging.I am so strong. Hehe. I opened all five of the doors. I looked to grandpa.

"Good job." he said. I smiled I knew he was really amazed because I knew he could only open three and kinda a half doors. Before the door closed I saw the tour guide with a wide mouth but she wasn't the only one. The bounty hunters also had their mouths wide open. I giggled a little. Muscle-bound morons. Then grandpa started walking up towards the house. I can't wait to meet the rest of my family! When we got to the main mansion the rest of the family was there waiting.

"Ko meet your Aunt Kikyo , Uncle Silva, cousins Illiumi, Milluki, Alluka, and Kalluto. Also your great-grandfather Maka. The rest of you meet Ko, Kullis's daughter." everyone said their hello's and went inside. Grandpa Zeno, Uncle Silva, and Great grandfather Maka told me I wasn't allowed outside but anywhere I want to go inside was fine. I decided to look around. I was always curious...

Ging's POV

Immediately we left the hotel. We got to the gates of the Zoldyck's estate with ten minutes to spare. We waited in front of the doors while Killua talked to the gate-keeper.

"What are you waiting for? Let's go!" Killua said and he pushed the door open, we walked through the door. As I look back I saw the tour guide faint. I almost laughed. Almost. Killua lead us to the main estate. It was a frigging huge castle. The door opened before we got there.

"Goto?" Killua said/asked.

"Follow me." this Goto person said and we followed. He led us to a room with a big fireplace and a man with long white hair in a chair nearby. When we got in the room Killua and Ko, who was standing by the man, both said at the same time,

"Dad!" but they said it with different undertones. Ko with happiness and Killua with surprise.

"Goto, take Killua and Gon to a different room." said the man and Goto hurried to do as he was told. The man stood up.  
"Hello, Ging. I am Silva." he held out his hand for a handshake but my hands were full seeing as Ko had jumped into them not more than a second before. He laughed at her antics. Ko kissed my cheek and whispered in my ear,

"Just listen to everything he has to say before you do anything stupid." she got out of my arms and said in a louder voice,

"I'll leave you two to it. Don't kill each other, please!" And with that she left. Silva laughed as she left.

"Are you just going to let her go?" I asked.

"Well, she was never a prisoner to being with. She is allowed anywhere she wants. Except outside of course. well shall we talk while they do... whatever they are going to do?"


	3. Chapter 3

I finished earlier than expected. So here is the next chapter. Input would be helpful. I won't be writing for a while because of tests I have to take in real life. Also to respond to one persons review

I know that Ko is very awesome and way to powerful to go with the flow of the original anime. There will be a most unexpected turn in the story about to happen. I also know that in these last few chapters I was being direct. It is necessary for what I am going to do next. So here it is... Chapter 3. I hope you like it!

* * *

Ko's POV

My plan was working I thought over and over in my mind as I literally danced down the hallway and into the room where Gon and Killua were in. I danced my way over to them twirling like a ballerina. When I started to talk they were surprised because I stopped twirling and started talking so suddenly.

"Well hello, I am Ko. It my to immense pleasure to finally meet you Gon. And you too Killua. Though seriously what took you two so long in finding us?" Gon shifted nervously while Killua remained impassive. Well they didn't answer, probably didn't know what to say, but I never gave them the chance as I continued to talk.

"I have watched your progress and all of your adventures were so so so...hmm, whats the word... interesting, I guess. It was hilarious but I am very glad that you came out of all those experiences alive. Did you know that..." I waited a second before continuing on and they leaned forward to make sure they caught every word I was about to say. I continued,

"we have different mothers? I know but then again I am smart so... really sometimes I am to smart for my own good. I even know why I was taken." their faces were ones of shock. A smirk crept on to my face.

"What!? Why?!" I literally laughed then instead of in my head like earlier when the looks of shock were on their faces. This would be to easy. At least till the hard part came. Oh wait. There was no hard part. When I thought that I laughed harder but more maliciously. When I stopped laughing I looked at them.

"What, you guys aren't gonna ask who?" they looked at me weirdly.

"Ask who? What are you talking about?" I face palmed. They had forgotten and I had barely... just like less than five... they were officially stupid. I sighed. I shouldn't have expected anything different I had been watching them for months now. Might as well change the subject.

"Want to play a game?" they knew I was trying to change the subject. I could tell by their narrowed eyes. Oh well, either way they played along.

"Sure. I am always up for playing a game. What did you have in mind and where are you allowed to go?" Killua asked. I smiled.

"I am allowed to go anywhere I want." Killua and Gon looked surprised but it was mostly Killua that was surprised.

"Really?" he said drawing out the 'r' in really. I nodded my head but then put a contemplating look on my face.

"Well actually..." Killua's smirk had 'I told you so' all over it.

"I'm allowed everywhere I want except outside. And you know what instead of a game lets make a bet." Killua's smirk faded a little at the first part of what she said but it came back with a vengeance at the mention of a bet. I can't wait to wipe that smirk off his face.

* * *

Ging's POV

"So... What did you need to talk to me about? It has to be really important right?" I asked. No need not to be blunt so I decided to get straight to the point. Silva looked at me a suspicious look in his eyes. At least it was very suspicious to me.

"Due to the fact that Ko is distantly related to the Zoldyck family and her skills are abnormally high we have decided to recruit her. We made a deal with her but she said something about having your approval first. This was the easiest way to get you here to talk to you. It wasn't even my idea though but that doesn't mean it wasn't a good idea seeing as you are here now. I will not give any details to the outline of the contract till we have your answer." There was a knock at the door right after Silva said that. I think I kinda saw a smirk on his as he turned and went to open the door himself.

"Dinner is ready." A servant, I think, said. Silva nodded his head and then waved me to follow him. I did but I couldn't help but wonder what would happen next and if they would poison the food. When we finally got to the place where we would be eating I saw Gon, Killua, and Ko sitting at the table along with the chubby Milluki, Alluka, and Kalluto. Silva walked over to the table and sat down. I followed his lead and sat next to Gon and on my other side Alluka. Ko was seated across from Gon next to Killua and Milluki and beside Milluki was Kalluto. The door behind me opened and in came Kikyo. With Kikyo and Silva at the heads of the table there were still three seats available two on my side and one on Ko's side. Servants came in not even a second after Kikyo sat down bringing food with them. Ko took a bite. And then she... passed out. So they did poison the food. Killua caught Ko. I was up and ready for a fight. Gon simply reached behind him for his bag while Killua got out what looked to be a wallet from his pocket. They both sighed.

"I should have known better when she started to smirk." Killua said. After that was said Ko promptly sat up.

"It worked?" Ko looked around and then smirked.

"Give me your- I mean my- money. Now." and then Ko's evil smile went on her face and it stretched miles long. I kinda felt bad for those two boys. And then it hit me. She was playing me? I looked at Ko piecing the whole thing together.


	4. LAST

Sorry for not continuing this storyline but I came up with a better idea using the same charters and pretty much the same storyline. I will be posting my new but kinda the same story eventually. If you have any questions about why I am doing this or anything else just PM once again,

Sugarmybutt


End file.
